Christmas Party
by Diana Themyscira
Summary: Sam finds a way to make a Christmas party more interesting for Jack


**A Christmas-ish themed fic**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

* * *

A thick blanket of snow covered the ground in Colorado, which was typical for this time of the year. Jack let out a loud sigh as he drove to yet another Christmas party. This one he particularly dreaded because he had to wear what he called a "monkey suit".

"You look handsome tonight." Sam smiled as she gently rubbed the back of his neck. He grumbled an incomprehensible response as he kept driving.

"You don't look so bad yourself." He grinned as he threw a side look at her. Sam had opted for a full length red dress with a plunging neckline. It wasn't her usual choice of dress but it wasn't every day that you were invited to an event thrown by a US President.

* * *

When they got to the venue, Jack threw his keys to the valet and escorted Sam into the hotel.

"This place looks amazing." Sam gasped looking around at the decorations.

"Mr & Mrs Jack O'Neill." Jack said to the attendant. The man nodded and pointed towards the metal detectors. Once they were in the ballroom, Jack got them champagne.

"General O'Neill, General Carter," a senator nodded as he walked past them. Jack smiled politely and kept walking.

"Honey, if you want to go meet the president, you better do it before you start drinking." Sam said as Jack started on his second champagne.

"Fine." Jack sighed. Sam watched as he went and spoke to the president. By the time he came back, the band had begun playing classical music.

"I hate this music, want to dance?" Jack said putting a hand out to Sam. She smiled at him and took his hand, letting Jack lead her to the dance floor.

"They could have at least gotten a decent band."

"Jack, stop it." Sam smiled as she looked up at him. "It's an honour to be here, darling, just…pretend to be happy."

"I can't, this place is horrible."

"If I tell you I'm not wearing any underwear, does it make it better?" Sam whispered so only Jack would hear. His eyes went wide and he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" Sam nodded slowly. Being pressed up against him, Sam could feel that what she had just told him had gotten his attention. He slid a hand down to her hips and ass, feeling to see if she was telling the truth.

"Come with me." He said grabbing her hand. Jack pulled her towards the bathroom.

"Crap." He mumbled to himself as he looked at both doors. He finally pushed open the men's room door.

"Hello?" he called out. He waited a few seconds and when no one answered, he walked in pulling Sam with him. He closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Don't want to get caught?" Sam grinned.

"Don't wanna get disturbed." Jack said as he pulled her to him. They kissed passionately and stumbled into one of the stalls. Sam's hands were immediately at the buckle of Jack's belt, undoing it and throwing it onto the floor. He kissed her again, this time pushing her against the wall of the stall.

"I swear if this doesn't hold…." Sam whispered as she undid the button and zipper on Jack's pants.

"It'll hold." Jack replied before kissing her again. He began pulling her dress up until he bunched it at her hip, holding it with one hand all while sliding his second hand down between her legs. She gasped as he began gently rubbing her clit.

"Ah, yes," she gasped softly. Jack moved his lips down to her neck. There was a particular spot he knew that she liked kissed.

"Take me now." She whispered into his ear. Without losing a second, Jack lifted her and pushed her back against the wall. Sam wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his passionately. Jack held her with one hand and pushed his pants down with the other. Sam's lips parted and a small gasp escaped her throat as Jack slid into her. She loved this moment more than anything, the moment they became one. Ever so slowly, Jack began thrusting his hips. Sam tangled her fingers in his greying hair and pulled his face to her chest. He used his nose to nudge her dress apart and wrapped his lips around her erect nipple.

"Oh Jack, harder." Sam gasped. She extended her arms over her head and grabbed the top of the stall's wall, arching her back. He placed his hands on her hips and obeyed.

"Oh God, Jack! You feel so good." Sam moaned. Jack barely groaned his response. As the tingle in her stomach began, Sam's moans became louder and more pronounced, resonating through the room.

"Sam." He managed groan. Jack wanted to make sure she'd be completely satisfied before he finished so he slid a hand underneath her dress, flicking his clit at the same rhythm as his thrusts. Sam's fingers dug into his shoulder as she bit her lower lip. She let out a loud moan of satisfaction as she came around him. Jack thrust into her a few more times before finishing. Sam's muscles relaxed around him and she became like a rag doll. Jack pulled her close and held her tight as he slid out of her.

"I love you." Sam whispered in his ear, with her chin against his shoulder. Sam kissed Jack and slid a hand down into the pocket of his jacket.

"When did you put that in there?" he asked when she pulled out some underwear. "Did you plan this?"

"No, I didn't but I knew you would get bored so I planned just in case." Sam smiled. She cleaned up quickly and pulled her underwear on. After helping Jack adjust his shirt and tie, she looked at him with a smile.

"Now, you behave yourself for the rest of the evening and I have a very special something in mind for you at home, understood?"

"Oh yeah." Jack grinned. He lifted her chin using one finger and kissed her before returning to the party.

* * *

**Please leave a review if you liked it!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
